Fifteen depressed pts and 15 normals will have HPA testing (basal and dynamic using metyrapone and dexamethasone) of glucocorticoid regulation. We will relate neuroendocrine and sleep-EEG findings. Goals include prevalence of altered pulsatile and circadian hormone secretion, and nature of impairment of their minute-to-minute secretory bursts and clearance rates.